


Empty Nest Syndrome

by orphan_account



Series: Huntbastian Ficlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Huntbastian has kids, Landon Clarington-Smythe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hunter and Sebastian's son came home for the holidays four months ago, they definitely hadn't expected Landon to announce he was getting married. Now, at the wedding, Sebastian experiences empty nest syndrome for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Huntbastian's son is getting married and Sebastian's freaking the fuck out and Hunter has to calm him down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony……."

Sebastian’s always known that this day was going to come, but he hadn’t expected it to come so soon. He’s seated at a table in the Valley Dale Grand Ballroom, one of the nicer banquet halls in Westerville, for his son’s wedding. Hunter’s sitting beside him, arm slung over the back of his chair. Sebastian shifts uneasily in his chair, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Calm down, would you?" Hunter whispers. "You’re overreacting." 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. He can tell from the way his husband’s shoulders are tensing that Hunter’s just as anxious as he is. What a hypocrite.

"Calm down?" he repeats incrediously. "Our son’s getting married, Hunter! How the hell am I supposed to  _calm down_?”

His voice is starting to rise, but he manages to recollect himself before it becomes noticeable. 

"Landon’s only twenty-two; he’s not ready for this kind of commitment!" Sebastian hisses, mindful to keep his voice to a minimum. "Neither’s Sabrina. They have their whole lives ahead of them!"

Hunter feels the same way, but he knows that this isn’t his decision to make. He trusts Landon to do what he feels is right, just like they’ve always taught him. He reaches over to pull Sebastian into his arms, a soft smile spreading across his face as his husband immediately relaxes in his embrace.

"That’s just it, though. Landon’s twenty-two; he’s old enough to make his own decisions. We just have to hope that he makes the right ones, and if he doesn’t, it’s our responsibility to support him no matter what."

Sebastian knows that Hunter’s right, he usually always is. He’s never seen Landon so happy; he’s absolutely beaming. 

"Dammit, I hate it when you’re right," he scowled, leaning his head against his husband’s shoulder. 

"No, you don’t. You think I’m adorable," Hunter smiles.

“ _Sureeeeee_.”

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Uh….Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"We just missed our son’s wedding."

“ _Shit_.”


End file.
